Question: Simplify the following expression: ${2(-7+q)-(10q+3)}$
Explanation: Distribute the ${2}$ into the first set of parentheses: $ {2(}\gray{-7+q}{)} - (10q+3) $ $ {-14+2q} - (10q+3) $ The minus sign in front of the parentheses means we multiply each term inside the parentheses by ${-1}$ $ -14+2q {-1(}\gray{10q+3}{)} $ $ -14+2q {-10q-3} $ Rewrite the expression to group the ${q}$ terms and numeric terms: $ {2q - 10q} {-14 - 3}$ Combine the ${q}$ terms: $ {-8q} {-14 - 3}$ Combine the numeric terms: $ {-8q} {-17}$ The simplified expression is $-8q-17$